<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest Well, Sleep Tight by breakingpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153305">Rest Well, Sleep Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin'>breakingpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Insomnia, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mention of switching, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, insomniac tendou satori, mentions tendou timeskip job, tendou is horny and sleepy at the same time, ushijima is a good husband and helps with both</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The volleyball player smiled softly before frowning down at his husband. Tendou's eyes were half-lidded and heavy, his dark eyebags somehow even deeper and more prominent than usual, looking like bruises smeared beneath his eyes. His skin was pale, his freckles standing out in stark contrast. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Tendou has trouble falling asleep and Ushijima helps. In other words, sleepy soft smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ushiten Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest Well, Sleep Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom">Cinnamom</a> for beta-reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ushijima woke up to a breeze on his lower half and something wet and warm around his crotch. He looked down. "Satori, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou paused, mouth halfway down Ushijima's dick before he pulled back up with a slurp. “Good morning to you too! Wellll, I looked over and you sprung some wood in your sleep, so I thought I might take care of it and give you something nice to wake up to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The volleyball player smiled softly before frowning down at his husband. Tendou's eyes were half-lidded and heavy, his dark eyebags somehow even deeper and more prominent than usual, looking like bruises smeared beneath his eyes. His skin was pale, his freckles standing out in stark contrast. Ushijima looked at the clock- 6 am. It was when he naturally woke up for a jog, but Tendou usually slept till 10 am or later on weekends like this, typically waking up when he smelled the brunch Ushijima cooked for the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satori.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Toshi?" Tendou chirped, looking like he already wanted to get back on his previous task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you gotten any sleep at all last night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I-" Tendou stopped at the look Ushijima gave him. "No I couldn't fall asleep last night, Wakatoshi. I tried my best to sleep beside you, I really did- I’m so tired, but I’m not sure why my stupid body won’t let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Tendou’s voice was nearly inaudible, eyebrows furrowed and tears starting to well at his lower lashes. It was telling how out of it he was when Ushijima reached a hand over to thumb away the tears. Over the years they’ve been together, he knew about the bouts of insomnia that his lover went through, although initially Tendou tried to hide them. Usually, Ushijima would go about the day as normal and give Tendou whatever support he needed, but he had the suspicion that the redhead hadn’t been sleeping well the past three days either. Tendou had been ranting about his new chocolate line that was about to launch in a few days. Despite the chocolatier’s bravado, Ushijima knew he was nervous about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he put his hands under Tendou’s arms and pulled him up until they were face to face. He noted that a matching hardness also brushed against his own.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Ushijima looked up into wide eyes, at the mouth that was partly opened in shock, partly smiling in mirth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself, big boy. Not that I don’t appreciate your handsome face but,” Tendou stared back before rolling his hips in emphasis. “There is something I’d like to get back to. By that, I mean my mouth on your pretty dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima withheld a moan at the action, instead choosing to plant a soft kiss on Tendou’s lips to silence his protests then flipped them over in one swift move. “I think I should be the one taking care of you, Satori.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou let out an oomph as his back hit the mattress, laughing up at their reversed position. The short hair of his buzzcut seemed to glow in the early morning, like a soft fiery halo on top of his head. Red eyes glistened up at Ushijima, they were mesmerising as always. “Wakatoshi, what-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, my love.” The words spilled out of him as he swooped down to seal their mouths. They kissed slowly and deeply, melding together so perfectly as lovers of over a decade do. Pulling back, Ushijima wiped away at the saliva that was smeared on Tendou’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful as well, my miracle boy!” Tendou suckled on the fingers on his lips, letting out a muffled sigh as he trailed his own slender hands down the other’s muscled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving his fingers in the wet cavern, Ushijima ducked his head to mouth at his husband’s jaw. The skin under his lips bloomed with color, and he moved to leave more hickies around Tendou’s neck and collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah, Wakatoshi.” Tendou moaned, baring his neck to give Ushijima more access. The fingers slipped out of his mouth and Ushijima trailed them down the other’s torso. Wet lines were left in their wake, and Tendou shivered at the cool sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima pinched at the perky nipples, rubbing them in both hands, before moving his head down so he could suck on one. Tendou arched against Ushijima’s lips, soft gasps leaving his mouth as Ushijima worked his ministrations. He moved further down to press kisses onto every area he could reach- the soft skin of Tendou’s stomach, the hip bones that jutted out, the dip of his bellybutton, the milky thighs that bracketed him. Ushijima took his time to savour the feeling of his lover under his mouth, and the sweet sounds Tendou made in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Wakatoshi-kun.” Ushijima glanced up before sucking at Tendou’s inner thigh, pointedly ignoring the area Tendou so desperately wanted attention on. “Wakatoshi, you tease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed a laugh before finally deciding to indulge the other. Plush lips wrapped around the engorged head before sinking down the full length. Ushijima was suddenly reminded of the first time he attempted giving Tendou a blowjob, unable to make it halfway without gagging. Tendou had been so patient with him, but Ushijima had felt guilty that he wasn’t able to return the blinding pleasure that Tendou gave him earlier. His then-boyfriend-now-husband was able to swallow him whole and worked with such talent that Ushijima came embarrassingly fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi!” Tendou groaned, petting at Ushijima’s olive hair. His hips began to thrust upwards, no doubt wanting to feel more than the slow movements that Ushijima was currently offering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>None of that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ushijima decided, firm hands holding down the other’s hips so they couldn’t move. He’d set the pace- Tendou should just relax and take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou whimpered, attempting a few more thrusts that failed under Ushijima’s strength, before ultimately giving up to sink back into the pillows. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and tangle his fingers in Ushijima’s hair. He was suddenly reminded of his sleepiness when a small yawn escaped, and he continued to blink down hazily at his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure slowly built up and Tendou stuttered a word of warning. However, Ushijima didn’t move back and instead relaxed his throat so his nose pressed against Tendou’s stomach. Tendou trembled with a cry as he came down the other’s throat and Ushijima dutifully swallowed it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling more relaxed?” Ushijima asked after he licked the last of the cum from Tendou’s softening cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that the goal?” Tendou giggled. What did he do to deserve such a wonderful and silly man? “Yes, but you know it’d take more than that to get me to conk out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Ushijima swooped down again, placing Tendou’s legs onto his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Tendou’s balls before licking a stripe on the other’s taint. Tendou gave another cry as Ushijima mouthed around his rim. He gave it a few licks before slipping his tongue inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima took him apart methodically with his tongue, whilst still holding Tendou’s hips down into the mattress. Small pinpricks of tears formed in Tendou’s eyes as he could only lay there and absorb the love Ushijima lavished onto him. The unhurried pleasure felt overwhelming to his fatigued body and mind, but yet he wanted more. His hands scrambled to clutch onto broad shoulders, attempting to do something, but not sure of what. “Wakatoshi, want you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving a last few thrusts, Ushijima withdrew. Tendou whined at the emptiness, which turned into a moan as callused fingertips rubbed his hole. It was loose and puffy and pink from Ushijima’s tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” Ushijima declared, before slipping a finger in. It went in easily, and Tendou’s half-hard cock gave a twitch. Ushijima’s own neglected cock pulsed as well in response to the sight below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tendou moaned softly as his hands kneaded into the covers beside him. “More, more, Wakatoshi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima obliged, felt that Tendou had enough foreplay and turned to the side to grab the lube on the bedside table. Returning with lubed fingers, he went through the prep without further teasing. A hand still rested gently on Tendou’s hips, but Tendou laid back without much of a fight. Ushijima could tell that Tendou was falling into his fatigue, trusting that Ushijima would take care of the both of them. He worked his way up to three fingers quickly and he spread his digits one last time before removing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking some discarded pillows, Ushijima propped them under Tendou’s lower back for support. He poured more lube onto his hand and grasped his own erection, hissing at the cold feeling. He gave a few quick pumps to coat his cock before lining up to Tendou. The head of his dick kissed Tendou’s entrance and Tendou pressed down against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toshi-kun, I might fall asleep if you don’t get a move on soon.” Tendou teased, his splayed legs widening further apart in display. His erection was now full, standing proud between his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind it, Satori.” Ushijima pressed a soft kiss onto his husband’s sweaty forehead. “You need the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know you don’t mind, dear.” Tendou sighed, half-lidded eyes shining with fondness. “But right now I want-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red head’s words were cut off by their mutual groans as Ushijima slid in slowly. He was buried to the hilt inside Tendou, who gave another moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always make me feel so full, Wakatoshi. I miss this so much, you’re so deep in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I’m sorry I bottomed so often the past few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- No!” Tendou’s closed eyes snapped open, pouting at the small smirk he spotted on Ushijima’s face. “I love you both ways, Waka-kun! I love fucking you senseless until the only word you remember is my name. I love your thick cock that wrecks my insides and your sexy grunts as you cum inside me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, even as Tendou was half awake and fighting off sleep, he still had such a way with words that Ushijima could only aspire to achieve. Ushijima pulled out a little and snapped his hips in response, nudging against Tendou’s prostate as he fucked back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou wailed and his hands flew up to hold Ushijima’s wide shoulders. Ushijima set a steady pace to his thrusts, and Tendou clung tighter, his legs coming up to wrap around Ushijima’s waist as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the only words that tumbled out of Tendou’s mouth were nonsensical praise and Ushijima’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Waka- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ah! Toshi! Harder, harder, more-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good for me, Satori.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou gasped, taking in air just in time for Ushijima to capture his lips is a sloppy kiss. Ushijima continued fucking deep into his husband, swallowing the moans that spilled out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both spiralled towards their peak, the telltale clenching of Tendou’s walls around him told Ushijima that the other was close. Ushijima snuck his hand in between them to jerk at Tendou’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou came with a cry, warmth splattering into Ushijima’s hand as he worked him through his second orgasm. The redhead panted as he came down from his high, blinking wearily at Ushijima as the other’s hips began to stutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima made to pull out so he could finish outside but was halted as Tendou’s legs tightened around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can continue, Toshi-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already finished, Satori, I know you’re about to pass out. It’d also be hard to clean-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you cum in me,” Tendou’s eyes were closed, red lashes fanned out against flushed cheeks. The corners of his mouth were quirked up, smile soft and teasing, as if to make up for the lack of eye contact. Ushijima thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. “Fill me up with your love, Wakatoshi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Ushijima growled as he slammed back into Tendou. Tendou laid pliant and lax beneath him as Ushijima chased his own release. He pressed deep into his lover as he came, seed spilling deep inside Tendou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them moaned at the feeling, and Ushijima withdrew after a few final thrusts to ride it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satori, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Tendou hummed as he pried his heavy eyelids open to peer up at his husband. “I love you too, Wakatoshi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima watched as Tendou’s eyes fluttered shut again and his head lolled to the side into the pillow. Tendou was finally asleep, soft sighs escaping his parted mouth as he fell deeper into the slumber he desperately needed. Ushijima gave a peck to a freckled cheek before getting off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn basked them both in soft sunlight. The faint sound of birds chirping and early morning goers was heard outside, filling the otherwise quiet room. Ushijima felt his heart swell even more as he gazed at the person he loved most in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more moments, Ushijima padded quietly into the bathroom to retrieve some warm, damp towels. He carefully wiped down his snoring husband, smiling as the other unconsciously arched into the touch. When he deemed Tendou clean enough, Ushijima tucked the blankets around him tightly and shifted the pillows into a more orderly fashion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clock for the second time since he woke. If he went out now, he could still manage to get his daily jog in before coming back to cook breakfast for himself. Tendou would probably stir awake much later in the night when he got hungry. However, the bed and the sleeping figure on it was looking awfully inviting…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W’toshi-” Tendou slurred still asleep, turning onto his side to face Ushijima before snuggling deeper into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, how could Ushijima resist? With his mind made up, he slipped back into the bed, next to his love. Tendou instinctively latched himself onto the new source of warmth, and Ushijima wrapped an arm around Tendou to hold him tighter still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest well, Satori. Sleep tight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile bloomed on Tendou’s face, as if he heard the blessing in his dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed reading husbands who care about each other and are very much in love &lt;3</p><p>I hc Tendou with insomnia :] who's projecting,,, not me-</p><p>comments, kudos, n bookmarks are appreciated :]</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you want to hmu there, I post art and writing (mainly of tendou &amp; ushiten)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>